Next Stage
by Luinil Azuretoile
Summary: One-shot ! Séquelle de "Double Shinigami". Préquelle de "On the Mix". Relate l’épisode de la brusque évolution des pouvoirs de Quatre, deux ans avant Otm. Pas indispensable à la lecture, mais permet de clarifier certaines choses. Fic repostée !


**Auteur : **Luinil Azurétoile

**Titre : **Next Stage ( anciennement, "Le Bunker" )

**Série : **Bah… Gundam wing

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin...

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. ;p

**Genre** : Angst/Drama à fond

**Résumé :** One-shot ! Séquelle de "Double Shinigami". Préquelle de "On the Mix". Relate l'épisode de la brusque évolution des pouvoirs de Quatre, deux ans avant Otm. Pas indispensable à la lecture, mais permet de clarifier certaines choses.

**Couples :** 3&4, 1&2, 5&K. ( On change pas une équipe qui gagne. ;p )

**Blabla inutlie, mais qui fait plaisir à la ficqueuse :** Bon, ne vous étonnez pas, si vous trouvez que cette fic a un air de déjà-vu : c'est normal ! Ffnet me l'avait supprimée, pour cause de rating trop bas. Rétrospectivement, cette fic est effectivement plus à sa place au rating M ( Parce qu'en plus, ils nous ont tout changé pour les rating, erf. XD ). Maintenant que mon compte est débloqué, je la reposte, à la bonne place, cette fois.

Au départ, ce One-shot ( mon premier, tiens, temps que j'y pense ) devait être un flash-back intégré au chapitre 4 d'Otm. Mais bon, étant donné qu'il devenait très long, et que ce passage n'est pas forcément "indispensable" à Otm, je le mets à part. Ça permet de creuser un peu plus la relation Quatre/Trowa, et de détailler un événement antérieur que je sous-entend dans "On the mix". C'est pas un truc obligatoire à lire, puisque je promet de donner toutes les indications qu'il faudra dans Otm. C'est juste que ce passage était en train de m'obséder, et que j'arrivais pas à avancer, sans l'écrire. Puis bon, une fois tapé… autant le poster, hein ? ;)

Rah là là ! Quand je pense qu'au départ DS devait rester une fic unique, voilà que je suis en train de coller pleins de trucs autour, et que l'idée d'autres petits one-shot comme celui-là n'est pas pour me déplaire. … MAIS DANS QUOI JE ME SUIS FOURREEEEEEEE ! T.T

( Que ça ne vous empêche pas de lire, anyway. ;) )

* * *

**Next Stage**

**Flash-info, chaîne principale de L4 :**

« — Nous sommes toujours sans nouvelles du jeune PDG de la Winner Industrie, après sa spectaculaire crise, lors de sa dernière conférence de presse, lundi dernier. L'hôpital, où il a été accueilli, s'est refusé à tout commentaires pour l'instant, ce qui laisse présager le pire. Nous espérons pouvoir vous en dire plus, d'ici les prochains jours. Politique internationale, maintenant… »

**oOoOoOo**

**Lieu tenu secret, sous-sols de L4 :**

Les hurlements n'en finissaient pas. Même étouffés par les murs capitonnés et transmis par les haut-parleurs de la salle de surveillance, ils étaient insupportables. D'autant plus, que Kathleen ne pouvait s'empêcher de les relayer plaintivement, à mi-voix, ce qui achevait de mettre tout le monde sur les nerfs.

Ça, plus les vagues d'émotions violentes qui les assaillaient, depuis que les anciens G-boys avaient mis les pieds dans le "bunker". Trowa rongeait son frein, en contemplant avec impuissance, la silhouette de son amant, recroquevillée dans un coin. Au milieu de tout ça, un médecin aux gestes nerveux finissait de les mettre au courant de la situation. A savoir : qu'il ne savait pas ce qui arrivait au jeune PDG de la Winner Industrie, et qu'il ne pouvait donc rien y faire. Ni lui, ni aucun des dizaines de médecins, psychologues et autres qui se relayaient depuis près de deux semaines, dans la zone surprotégée, qui avait été mise en place dans les entrailles de L4.

Le "bunker"…

— Leen… Ne reste pas là… Viens avec moi, on va sortir…

Depuis tout à l'heure, Wufei essayait de raisonner sa petite amie. Mais celle-ci n'en démordait pas :

— Non ! Non, je reste là. Je ne m'en irais pas !

Elle s'effondra tout à coup entre ses bras, avec un gémissement de souffrance. Gémissement qui se mua en un long cri, alors qu'elle lui labourait les épaules, en se tordant de douleur.

Du côté de Quatre, les hurlements suraigus s'étaient intensifiés.

— Faites au moins taire cette foutue fille ! s'écria le médecin, finissant de craquer.

Ce qui était un très mauvais calcul, quant on avait un Wufei à cran, face à soi. L'asiatique donna Kathleen à Duo, avec des gestes anormalement lents. Il se redressa, s'approcha du médecin avec un regard brûlant, et lui décocha un direct en pleine mâchoire, l'étalant à terre pour le compte.

— Ne l'insultez plus jamais en ma présence, prévint-il d'un ton menaçant. Si vous faisiez correctement votre boulot, elle n'aurait pas à subir ça.

— Wu… appela faiblement Kathleen. Ne t'énerve pas… Quatre…

Elle hurla à nouveau, se tenant la tête à deux mains, le corps parcourut par de violentes convulsions.

Identiques à celles qui agitaient Quatre, sur les écrans vidéos.

Duo maintint la jeune fille contre lui, du mieux qu'il put.

— Merde ! Elle est newtype elle aussi, grogna l'américain, tous ses muscles bandés. On dirait que l'état de Quatre a encore plus d'effet sur elle que sur nous !

— Il faut la faire sortir de toute urgence, confirma Wufei, qui avait bien du mal à contrôler ses propres sentiments de colère, car la présence de l'empathe fou les amplifiaient de manière alarmante.

Trowa émit une plainte étouffée : sur le écrans, Quatre recommençait à se griffer le visage jusqu'au sang.

Ça le mettait au supplice de n'avoir aucun moyen pour l'aider. Mais s'il s'approchait trop près de lui, il serait instantanément dans un état voisin de celui de Kathleen. En tout cas, c'était ce qui était arrivé aux rares personnes qui avaient essayé d'approcher Quatre, d'après ce que le médecin en chef leur avait dit.

— Shit ! jura Duo.

Il devait batailler ferme avec Wufei, pour empêcher Kathleen d'imiter le blond.

— Mais merde ! Il la possède, ou quoi !

La jeune fille se remit à hurler de douleur et de peur, en écho des cris de Quatre. Mais à la différence du jeune homme, ils purent saisir ses mots avec une clarté effrayante :

— ARRETEZ ! ARRETEZ DE PENSER ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE, ARRETEEEEZ !

— Leen, Leen, mon amour, calme toi. Calme toi… murmura Wufei en l'étreignant de toutes ses forces.

Les deux newtypes pleuraient à l'unisson, à bout de nerfs et de souffrance. Puis l'une des deux voix s'éteignit brutalement, dans la salle de surveillance : Wufei venait d'appuyer sur un points vital sur la gorge de Kathleen, faisant sombrer la jeune fille dans l'inconscience.

Une partie de la tension disparut.

— Je sors, annonça le chinois en soulevant le corps inerte.

Duo lui ouvrit rapidement la porte de la pièce. Une fois que le jeune couple fut parti, il jeta un regard inquiet au médecin, et aux deux autres G-boys restants.

— Il n'y a… vraiment rien à faire ? demanda Trowa d'une voix sourde.

Le médecin hésita à répondre. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de goûter aux conséquences que sa mauvaise nouvelle allait occasionner.

— … Non… absolument rien… Il devrait mour…

— Ouvrez moi les portes.

— Pardon ?

— Ouvrez moi les portes. Je vais allez le voir.

— Vous êtes fou ! Il va vous tuer, dans l'état où il est !

— Ça m'est égal… On doit tous mourir un jour… Je ne le laisserais pas seul, dans cet état…

— Non ! En tant que médecin, je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça ! Cela serait de la non-assistance à personne en danger !

Il y eu un cliquetis de cran de sûreté. L'homme en blouse blanche, regarda d'un air paniqué, le canon d'acier froid, qui était dirigée vers l'espace entre ses deux yeux.

— Il a dit : Ouvrez. Les portes, répéta Heero d'une voix dangereusement lente.

L'autre s'exécuta en tremblant.

— Je ne veux pas être tenu pour responsable de ce qui arrivera ! prévint-il d'une voix pathétiquement blanche.

— Mais oui. On lui dira, ricana Duo, avec mépris. ( Il intercepta fermement Trowa, qui passait à sa portée. ) Si il y a quelqu'un capable de l'aider, ça ne peut être que toi. Mais… fais quand même attention, ok ? Ne tente rien d'inconsidéré. Aucun d'entre nous n'a envie de te perdre toi aussi.

Trowa hocha la tête. Rassuré de voir son inquiétude pour lui, tout comme il était rassuré de savoir qu'il avait son soutien. Il croisa le regard bleu d'Heero, et y trouva la même compréhension.

— Hurry up ! souffla l'américain en le relâchant. Your angel is waiting for you.

Le brun esquissa un faible sourire, et prit résolument la succession de couloirs et de portes blindées qui menait à la cellule où était enfermé Quatre. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, des images douloureuses commencèrent à l'assaillir. Des souvenirs.

_Pas les miens…_

Des pulsions.

_Pas les miennes…_

Il dut s'arrêter à un moment, plié en deux, par une souffrance atroce qui déchirait tout son corps. Incapable de distinguer ce qui était réel, et ce qui ne l'était pas. Ce qui venait de lui, et ce qui n'en venait pas.

Il voyait. Il ressentait. Les souvenirs et les émotions de dizaines, de centaines personnes.

Tout d'un coup.

Leurs souffrances. Leurs peurs.

Tout à la fois.

Des pensées cohérentes : Des souhaits désespérés. Des haines brûlantes.

Tout n'était que souffrance.

_Quatre…_

Il s'accrocha à cette idée. Il fallait qu'il le voit. Il ne le laisserait pas seul. Même si cela devait le tuer ou le rendre irrémédiablement fou, il devait essayer.

Il entreprit de se calmer. De chasser toutes ces choses qui n'étaient pas à lui.

Il était amnésique. Il n'avait que très peu de souvenirs. Toutes ces images n'avaient aucune raison de l'atteindre. Elles n'étaient que des fantômes. Des illusions qui ne lui appartenait pas.

A nouveau relativement maître de ses sens, le jeune homme reprit sa route, moins affecté par les émissions folles de l'empathe.

Il atteignit la cellule capitonnée, et appuya de tout son poids sur le battant, pour ouvrir la lourde porte.

L'agression mentale qui l'accueillit fut d'une rare violence. Avec un cri de souffrance, le français s'effondra, se tenant la tête à deux mains. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes, pour parvenir à faire de nouveau la part des choses, et surmonter la douleur aiguë qui transperçait son crâne.

D'une démarche vacillante, il se dirigea vers le petit blond.

— Quatre… appela t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Mais l'arabe amaigri ne l'écoutait pas, continuant de hurler comme un dément, en se tordant de douleur sur le sol. Trowa se laissa tomber à genoux à ses côtés. Il le prit dans ses bras, essayant de l'immobiliser de son mieux, sans lui faire de mal.

— Quatre… Quatre, mon ange. Je suis là. Je suis là… Ça va aller maintenant… Tout va bien se passer… Tout va bien…

Les cris cessèrent, et un petit hoquet de stupeur s'échappa des fines lèvres pâles. Puis un gémissement plaintif :

— Trowa… ?

Le brun sentit que les doigts de son amant s'accrochaient désespérément à sa chemise, alors qu'il éclatait en sanglots déchirants.

— Trowa ! Trowa, fais les taire, je t'en supplie ! Je ne veux plus les entendre ! Il y en a trop ! Fais taire toutes ces voix, Trowa ! Je t'en prie ! Je t'en supplie ! Trowaaaaa !

Trowa le berça instinctivement, lui murmurant des paroles sans suite, essayant juste de le calmer un peu.

Juste un peu…

Il se produisit alors une chose étrange.

Comme si… quelque chose… essayait d'entrer en lui…

_Intrusion…_

Ce fut instinctif. Sans trop savoir comment, il repoussa la présence, érigeant une espèce de barrière vide de pensée entre son esprit et "l'autre".

Un gémissement suppliant de peur émana de la gorge de l'être qu'il serrait tendrement dans ses bras.

Est-ce que… ?

— Quatre… ?

_¤Laisse moi entrer ! Je t'en conjure, laisse moi entrer !¤_

Trowa vacilla, sous le coup de la surprise. Il "entendait" Quatre. Pourtant, celui-ci n'avait pas "prononcé" un mot. Son coté rationnel mit automatiquement un nom sur le phénomène : télépathie.

_¤Je ne sais pas où aller ! Je ne veux plus les entendre ! Laisse moi entrer !¤_

Encore trop surpris, il obéit. Il sentit que la présence étrangère s'engouffrait en lui, lui donnant l'impression de recevoir un direct à l'estomac, qui lui coupa la respiration.

Puis plus rien.

Il perdit connaissance.

**oOoOoOo**

Trowa regarda autour de lui, indécis. Il se trouvait… dans une immensité sombre et vide… Il scruta ses pieds. Ceux-ci reposaient sur un sol qu'il ne voyait pas. Il regarda encore autour de lui : Une étendue noire à perte de vue.

N'était la sensation de solidité sous ses pas, il aurait juré être suspendu au milieu du vide.

Où était-il ?

………

Et plus important : où était Quatre ?

Sans trop savoir où il allait, il avança avec précaution.

— Quatre ! commença t-il à appeler avec régularité.

Aucune réponse. Cela ne le découragea pas pour autant. Il appela sans relâche.

_¤Trowa…¤_

— Quatre ? Où es-tu ?

_¤Là. Continue d'avancer. __Je te guide.¤_

Le français obéit sans se poser de questions. Enfin, une frêle silhouette blonde se dessina parmi les ténèbres.

— Quatre ! s'écria joyeusement Trowa .

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, et esquissa un pauvre sourire fatigué. Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Echange brut d'émotions et de pensées.

Ils s'écartèrent précipitemment, surpris. Quatre fut le premier à trouver un semblant d'explication, qu'il énonça tristement :

— Oui. C'est normal je suppose, entre deux esprits…

— Hein ? Où sommes-nous, Quatre ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Nous sommes quelque part, dans ton esprit… Enfin je crois… Et ce "corps" ( Il désigna le français. ) doit en être une simple "manifestation"… Tout comme moi…

— C'est à dire ?

Quatre s'assit et murmura pensivement :

— Je ne suis pas sûr… On dirait qu'une partie de mon esprit s'est insinué dans le tien… Tu entends ?

Trowa fronça un sourcil.

— Quoi ?

— Le silence… chuchota Quatre avec ravissement. Les voix sont parties…

Le grand jeune homme s'assit à côté de son amant.

— Ces voix… A qui appartenaient-elles ? demanda t-il.

Quatre resserra craintivement ses bras autour de ses genoux.

— Aux autres. Aux gens… Je crois… Non. Je sais. … Je sais que je me suis mis à _percevoir_ les pensées des gens autour de moi. ( Il marqua une pause. ) C'était encore plus… violent… que de percevoir simplement leurs émotions. Mes barrières habituelles… Elles n'ont servies à rien… Elles ont été balayées… comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé…

Il échappa un faible gémissement effrayé :

— Je ne pouvais rien faire… Je n'ai rien pu faire… J'ai failli me perdre… ( Nouvelle pause, de plusieurs secondes. ) Comment as-tu fais ?

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

— Ça. Tout à l'heure. Comment as-tu fais, pour m'empêcher d'entrer dans ton esprit ? Tu étais la seule voix que je voulais entendre, mais je ne t'entendais pas. Et tu m'as… bloqué à l'extérieur de toi. Comment as-tu fais ?

— Je ne sais pas… Pas vraiment… J'ai juste… Je ne sais pas comment te dire… cessé de penser ?

— Cessé… de penser… ?

Quatre parut déçu et triste.

— Mon ange ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

— Rien… Je pensais… Je ne sais pas… J'espérais que ce que tu avais fait tout à l'heure pourrait m'aider. Mais, je ne vois pas en quoi, en fait… Au moins… Pour l'instant, je n'entend plus les voix… Même si ça ne peut pas être la solution… Au moins, je ne les entend plus…

Trowa décida qu'il n'aimait pas trop l'étrange sourire qui courrait sur les lèvres de Quatre. Avec précaution, il tendit une main vers lui…

— Non… souffla Quatre.

L'autre secoua la tête, et posa sa main sur celle du petit blond. De nouveau, ce fut comme si leurs deux esprits étaient connectés directement. Quatre tenta de se dégager, avec une plainte étouffée.

Et Trowa "bloqua" à nouveau l'échange mental. Son amant le considéra avec des yeux ronds.

— Comment… ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je le fais. C'est tout.

Quatre vint se lover étroitement contre lui en frissonnant, et il se mit à sangloter de soulagement. Il ne savait pas comment, mais Trowa ne laissait filtrer qu'un sentiment chaud et rassurant, qui l'enveloppait tout entier.

Et juste ça…

Il aurait pu rester une éternité, réfugié en lui de cette manière.

— Un fossé… murmura pensivement Trowa, en l'étreignant avec tendresse.

— Hein ?

La voix de Quatre était à peine plus forte.

— L'image… C'est un peu comme si j'imaginais un fossé sans fond, un espace totalement vide, entre ton esprit et le mien… Un peu comme là où nous sommes, ajouta t-il lentement.

— Comme là où nous sommes… Tu veux dire que nous serions DANS ta barrière ?

— On dirait bien… jugea le brun.

Quatre se cala plus confortablement contre lui, se mettant à réfléchir intensément.

— Remarque, cela expliquerait pourquoi je n'entends plus les voix, et pourquoi, à moins d'un contact avec ta "manifestation mentale", je n'ai pas accès à tes pensées. … Un fossé plutôt qu'un mur, comme je faisais jusqu'à présent… Ça serait ça la clé ?

Trowa haussa les épaules, en signe d'ignorance.

Il restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, en silence, durant un long moment. Finalement, le blond prit timidement la parole.

— Dis… Est-ce que je peux rester un peu ici… pour m'entraîner ?

Trowa sourit tranquillement.

— Evidemment…

**oOoOoOo**

Trowa plissa ses paupières, et ouvrit lentement les yeux… Pour les refermer aussitôt : Ses fragiles pupilles n'appréciaient guère la lumière directe du soleil, qui filtrait entre les rideaux entre-ouverts.

Il y eut un bruit léger d'anneaux glissant sur leur tringle, et son visage fut protégé du rayon malicieux.

Il dévoila complètement ses deux émeraudes sombres. Le visage couvert de larmes de sa sœur, fut la première chose qu'il vit.

— Catherine ? murmura t-il, sans comprendre.

La jeune femme essuya ses pleurs, et lui sourit.

— Trowa, cela faisait des jours…

Elle renifla un peu, ne pouvant aller plus loin.

Quelqu'un s'assit sur le rebord du matelas, attirant son attention de l'autre côté. Une main boucha en partie sa vision, alors que sa propriétaire lui ébouriffait gentiment les cheveux.

En dehors de Catherine, seule Kathleen s'autorisait ce geste.

— Leen ? Où…

— Où es-tu ? Ou, où est Quatre ?

— … les deux…

— Tu es à l'hôpital. Depuis une semaine et demie.

— … si longtemps ?

— Oui. Sinon, Quatre dort sur le lit d'à côté. Il a repris conscience un peu avant toi. Il nous a déjà tout expliqué.

— Est-ce que…

— … il entend toujours "les voix" ? le précéda la brunette. Non. Tout va bien maintenant.

— Bon… chuchota le français, se sentant de nouveau attiré par les ténèbres du sommeil.

Mais avant de céder complètement, il chercha des yeux le lit de Quatre.

Tout proche…

Il tendit la main, pour aller étreindre tendrement celle du blond.

Quatre tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction, laissant deviner son regard bleu océan. Il lui sourit affectueusement.

_¤Je t'aime.¤_

Trowa sourit à son tour, avant de s'endormir tout à fait.

_OWARI !_

Reviews onegaï :3

Petite note vite fait : Le ch 4 d'Otm est près, je le mettrais en ligne lundi, pour ceux que ça intéresse. :) Kissu !


End file.
